forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear
Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear is an expansion to Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition that takes place between Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Features Siege of Dragonspear features new areas along the Sword Coast, more than 100 new items, four new NPCs, a new class (shaman), and new difficulty modes. Index Characters :;Protagonist: Gorion's Ward :;Companions: Baeloth Barrityl • Dorn Il-Khan • Dynaheir • Edwin Odesseiron • Glint Gardnersonson • Jaheira • Khalid • M'Khiin Grubdoubler • Minsc • Neera • Rasaad yn Bashir • Safana • Schael Corwin • Viconia DeVir • Voghiln :;Other: Adoy • Adras Ashatiel • Akanna • Al-Alai • Alexandria • Aloisa Halasan • Alyth Elendara • Ammon • Andrus • Anji • Arbinge • Aun Argent • Auziel • Axe Poet • Balvin Steadyhand • Barachus • Bardyla • Battuks Softbelcher • Belben • Belegarm • Belhifet • Bellowgulp Bluefingers • Belt • Bence Duncan • Beno Famari • Betror • Bird-Dog • Bjarn Littleclub • Bluebeard • Boo • Brielle • Caelar Argent • Carline Krammar • Cedric deLancie • Chalmers • Cheski • Chorster • Clovista • Coldheart • Concocter • Coogan • Corinth • Crommus • Cuvieronius • Daeros Dragonspear • Dahk Hensleigh • Damarr • Damius • Danine • Daran Highhammer • Darnas • Darskhelinn • Dazzo • Delgar Munsch • Delton • Deneld • Dram • Dreon • Dugraff • Dushwick • Einer • Elandro • Eltan • Elwood Dowser • Entar Silvershield • Esserin • Estebarre • Fanegonorom • Farrl • Ferrusk • Floss • Frair Tajik • Garrick • Garrold • Garrus • Gnarg Big-Bug • Gnåler • Grimgor • Gurgle • Haither Stonehand • Halatathlaer • Held Moran • Helvdar • Hephernaan • Herdrin • Herod • Hester • Hoach Randymonk • Hormorn • Hyreth • Idyletia • Ikros • Illaruel • Isabella • Ivann • Jamven • Jayvis • Jegg Hillcarver • Jhan Redmoons • Jon Irenicus • Jospil • Julann • Junia • Kaelet • Kava • Kegleg • Keherrem • Kendra • Kerra Tinbasher • Kherriun • Kjarvan • Korlasz • Kruntur • Kyrill Nederlok • Kåmbålder • Ladle • Lannac • Lebass • Leopas • Lexa • Liia Jannath • Litla Barkersdottir • Madele • Malden Col • Manny • Mari • Marius of Tethyr • Mizhena • Mohad Flintborn • Mordaus • Morentherene • Morlis • Murs • Nan • Nazramu • Neroha • Nüber • Oloneiros • Olvenaun • Ophyllis • Orleth Blackfinger • Otilda • Patrescus • Pedro • Pfaug • Phossey Dugdeep • Piercer of Boils • Porios • Prematarai • Prin • Pritchard Gardnerson • Qelbelther • Qing • Raeanndra • Ravoc • Rayler • Rayphus • Rend • Rhayla • Rhonda • Rhynwis • Rigah • Rohma Corwin • Sab'n Drooldribbler • Sallo • Seed • Sempek • Shallen • Shapur • Sickl T'matta • Simonetta Twoedged • Sindret • Skie Silvershield • Slug • Small Kimble • Snorgash • Soralis • Sotuk • Soulla • Spensse • Strunk • Stumfel • Stysich • Taield • Takos • Thaird • the Barghest • Thrix • Teleria • Teth Se-Nehi • Tharantis • Thasz • Theodosia Immartyred • Therli • Thirrim • Thurm Hillcarver • Tiax • Tristian • Tsolak • Turalynn • Turin Brassbreaker • Twelfe-Fingers • Ulori • Umar • Untbril • Valis • Vessanal • Vichand • Vidyadhar • Waizahb • Wilch • Wilhelmina • Woris • Wormgums • Wynan Hess • Xerra • Xhost • Yarok • Yestimell • Ymori • Zare • Zari • Zaviak • Zhadroth • Ziatar • Zidrand • Zoe Kryn :Adaniss Rhyte • Alimor • Ambrose • Artipheon • Barnassus • Beleress • Dispater • Dydaar'a • Eddard Silvershield • Elemin Vael • Esthia • Faragrim • Fitzallus • Gentrus • Haldus • Hedda Perigot • Ithtaerus • Jeth Krammar • Karlash Arnostognas • Kitsana • Larloch • Listrom • Maxell • Mosela • Myf • Nizzuf • Oteg Verm • Perriavor • Phaerus • Sarevok Anchev • Say'an Keenedge • Storm Silverhand • Strohm III • Thel'blax • Threk Boltwielder • Tinny • Tip Eldermaple • Tirrel • Valeriss • Zachiira Creatures :aasimar • abishai • angel • ankheg • basilisk • bat • bear • black bear • boar • bombardier beetle • bone fiend • boring beetle • brown bear • bugbear • carrion crawler • cave bear • chicken • copper dragon • cow • cyclops • deer • dekanter goblin • devil • dire wolf • displacer beast • dog • doppelganger • drider • drow • dwarf • earth elemental • ettin • feyr • fire elemental • gargantuan spider • gauth • genie • ghast • ghoul • giant spider • gnoll • gnome • goblin • golem • green dragon • groundhog • half-elf • half-ogre • half-orc • halfling • hamadryad • hellcat • hill giant • hobgoblin • horse • human • illithid • imp • invisible stalker • kobold • lemure • lich • mimic • moose • mountain lion • mummy • mustard jelly • myconid • neo-otyugh • neothelid • nereid • ochre jelly • ogre • ogre mage • orc • orog • phase spider • pheasant • rabbit • rakshasa • rat • rhinoceros beetle • sahuagin • shadow • shrieker • skeleton • slime • snake • spectral troll • spider • squirrel • stone golem • svirfneblin • sword spider • tiefling • treant • troll • umber hulk • vampire • water elemental • water mephit • wererat • wight • wolf • worg • wraith spider • wyvern • zombie :balor • cornugon • deva • glabrezu • hydra • medusa • modron • storm giant Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Basalt Tower • Boareskyr Bridge • Bridgefort • Dragonspear Castle • Ducal Palace • Elfsong Tavern • Fountain of Nepenthe • Hold of Battle Lions • Kanaglym • Repository of Undeath • Sorcerous Sundries • Three Old Kegs :;Roads: Coast Way :;Settlements: Baldur's Gate :;Rivers: Winding Water :;Wilderness: Bloodbark Grove • Dead Man's Pass • Forest of Wyrms • Troll Claw Woods :;Planes: Avernus :Anauroch • Athkatla • Beluir • Bloodstone Pass • Calim Desert • Calimport • Calimshan • Cormyr • Damara • Elemental Plane of Air • Elemental Plane of Earth • Evereska • Everlund • Far Realm • Jet Jambiya • Galena Mountains • H'Catha • High Forest • Innisfall • Iriaebor • Kara-Tur • Luskan • Mechanus • Mithral Hall • Netheril • Nizzuf's Maze • Phlegethos • Rashemen • Saerloon • Sembia • Soubar • Spine of the World • Suldanessellar • Unther • Warlock's Crypt • Zazesspur Items :;Accessories:reed of echoes • screaming bagpipes • Spectacles of Spectacle • Tangled Strings • trollblood ioun stone :;Ammunition: :;Armor: blue dragon plate • bracers of perseverance • Guardian Devil • helm of unwavering purpose • helmet of Dumathion • jester's bracers • Kruntur's Armor • mail of the hallowed hero • Night's Embrace • raconteur's regalia • stalker gauntlets • Stalwart Scales • Voghiln's helmet :;Clothing: Ghostdreamers' robe • Headband of Focus • Protector of the Unworthy • robe of arcane aptitude • robe of Netheril • robe of Red Flames •''sable cloak'' • Soft Feet • star-strewn boots • wizzard hat :;Jewelry: amulet of abnormally awesome ankheg summoning • Archer's Eyes • Heart of the Mountain • locket of embracing • modron heart • Lon's amulet • medal of honor of Waterdeep • ring of purity • ring of the tiny friend • :;Shields: The Bloodied Guardian • rhino beetle shield • shield of Egons • Solar Aegis • Steadfast • Suncatcher :;Weapons: Dragon blade • Harold • Herdrin's short sword • The Hydra • martyr's morningstar • Mosela's cudgel • Pritchard's family stiletto • Rancor • Rhyte's Last Arrow • Severance • Spell Breaker • Storm Pike • Sundermaul • sword of ruin • sword of troll decapitation • Tongue of acid • Vexation • Voidhammer • Voidsword :;Staves, rods and wands: Soulherder's staff • :;Potions: Aster's Edge • Astral Crossbow • Axe of Kruntur • bag of holding • belt of the skillful blade • Biter • blood red ioun stone • Bloodied Guardian • bracers of binding • bracers of the shuttered lid • bow of the banshee • Chill Axe • circlet of lost souls • Cloak of the Beluir Watch • Cloverleaf • Cold Fury • Cornugon's Revenge • Crimson Dawn • Crown of Lies • Dervish Crescent • dragon blade • dusty rose ioun stone • Echo of the Fiend • Elements' Fury • Fleshripper • Fractal blade • Gemblade • Gentrus's Hand Mirror • Gift of the Demon • Glimmer of Hope • :;Spells: barkskin • entangle • magic jar :Crenshinibon • Crom Faeyr • Godsbane • Sword of Chaos Organizations :Clan Highhammer • dak-Dekanter Clan • Flaming Fist • Harpers • Order of the Aster • Order of the Sun Soul • Red Wizards of Thay • Shining Crusade :Ice Dragon Berserker Lodge • Knights of the Mystic Fire • Order of Eight Staves • Order of the Steel Fang Religions :Baravar Cloakshadow • Bhaal • Chauntea • Cyric • Dumathoin • Gruumsh • Helm • Ilmater • Lathander • Red Knight • Shevarash • Tempus • Tyr • Velsharoon :Brandobaris • Hanali Celanil • Marthammor Duin • Mask • Milil • Mystra • Mystryl • Nobanion • Talona • Tyche • Tymora • Vaprak • Yeenoghu • Yondalla Miscellaneous :;Beverages: Arabellan Dry • Bitter Black • Evermead • Firewine • Marsember Blush :;Food: potato • turnip :;Gemstones: agni mani • black opal • bloodstone • chrysoberyl • diamond • emerald • horn coral • jade • jasper • king's tears • Laeral's tears • moonbar • pearl • rainbow obsidian • rogue stone • shandon • skydrop • sphene • star sapphire • sunstone • tchazar • water opal • waterstar :;Materials: gold • silver • voidstone :;Plants: belladonna • blackthorn tree • cobalt moss • oak Appendix Notes Gallery Siege of Dragonspear logo.png|Logo for Siege of Dragonspear. Further Reading * References Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2016